I'm locked in a prison
by SeddieSaxie
Summary: What happens when Carly, Sam, and Freddie get locked in a "prison"? Seddie!


**Authors Note: **

**ONCE AGAIN I DON'T OWN ICARLY OR ANYTIHNG RELATED TO IT, I DO NOT AND HAVE NEVER CLAIMED TOO. **

It was Friday and Carly, Sam, and Freddie were walking around putting up posters for Icarly.

"How many more of these things do we have to put up before we can go home? I'm hungry," Sam whined.

"We're almost done only 10 more," Carly replied after counting the posters.

"Ugh, why do we have to do this any way, everyone already watches Icarly," Sam continued whining.

"Not everyone watches it, just most people, and we want to get those people that don't to watch."

"Why can't we just have the dork go around hanging them up?"

"Because, that wouldn't be fare."

"Yeah, Sam I'm not the only one that does Icarly, so I'm not going to do this by myself,"Freddie cut in as he walked up.

"Whatever, how many do we have left now?"

"Um... 7."

"Let me see some."

"Okay..." she said while she handed her a few.

Sam ran down that hall putting them on the outside of every trash can, then ran back to Carly who still had a few in her hands.

"Hmm... where can we put these ones," Carly said.

"Oh, I know. We can put then in the bathrooms," Freddie said.

Carly handed him the posters while saying"Go wild."

(A few minuets later)

"Can we go now?" Sam asked impatiently, when she saw Freddie walking toward them.

"Yes, come on," Carly said before turning and walking toward the door.

When they get to the door Sam pushes on it, but it doesn't budge.

"Why is the door locked?" she asked.

"I don't know it shouldn't be locked until four," Freddie said looking at his watch.

"What time is it?" Carly asked.

"4:01," he replied.

"Great so we're locked in." she said.

"No, I'll just call someone for help." he replied.

"Or, I can just pick the lock," Sam said while kneeling getting out a bobby pin, and kneeling down.

"That's not going to work,"Freddie said as he looked at his phone.

"Great,I can't pick this lock," Sam said a few minuets later.

"Told you, but this is not time to gloat considering I can't call for help," he said still looking at his phone.

"Why not," Carly asked.

"No, signal. Do either of you have signal?" he asked

They both pulled out their phones then shook their heads no.

"Great, so what are we going to do," Sam said in a negative tone.

"I don't see what we can do, but wait until someone comes and unlocks the door," Carly said.

"Well, my mom is gonna get worried way before anyone comes, so we'll probably see her face creepily smashed up against the windows, while she screams and pounds on the glass until it shatters, in a few hours," Freddie said in a hopeful, yet creep-ed out tone.

"I thought that your mom was out of town, and she couldn't get anyone who is willing to give you a tick inspection, so she left you home alone?" Carly said with a chuckle.

"We're dead," he said.

"What about Spencer?" Sam asked.

"He went camping with Socko and those girls from the junk yard again," Carly replied.

"So they both went out of town at the same town and left no one to watch you?" she asked pointing at Freddie and Carly.

"Yeah, I guess," they said unison.

"Well that's weird."

"So, what are we going to do?" Carly asked.

"Aren't there phones in every classroom?" Freddie said

"Yeah, but you have to know the code to dial before the number, or they wont work," Carly said looking down.

"Then, I don't see anything that we can do," he said.

"I'm still hungry, lets go the the cafeteria to get some food." Sam said as she walked off.

(Later that night)

Sam, Freddie, and Carly were sitting in the Cafeteria, bored out of their minds.

"I'm bored is there anything to do in this prison," Sam complained.

"Well it is a SCHOOL so, no," Freddie said looking at his phone and wishing he had signal.

"I know, lets play a game," Carly blurted out.

"What game can we play here?" Sam asked.

"Truth or dare," she said looking from Sam to Freddie.

"Okay, I guess we can, it's not like there's anything else we can do." Freddie said.

"Oh alright, the dork's right it is the only thing that we can do in this PRISON," Sam said, not letting go that t was in fact a prison.

"SCHOOL," Freddie said.

"PRISON," Sam argued back.

"SCHOOL."

"PRISON."

"SCHOOL,"

"IT'S A PRISON."

"NO, IT'S A SCHOOL, A PLACE OF LEARNING, NOT A PLACE THAT YOU COME TO IF YOU'VE DONE SOMETHING ILLIGAL," he shouted back trying to prove his point.

"NO, IT'S A PRISON, THE PLACE THAT WE A LOCKED IN SIX AND A HALF HOURS A DAY, FIVE DAYS A WEEK," Sam screamed trying to prove hers.

"SCHOOL," he started again.

"PRISON."

"SCHOOL."

"PRISON."

"SCH," he was cut off by Carly.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT THATS ENOUGH, IT IS A SCHOOL, BUT AT THIS MOMNET IT IS A PRISON CONSIDERING WE CAN'T GET OUT," Carly said proving both of their points at once.

"Now lets start the game. I'll go first. Sam truth or dare?" Carly said.

"Um... Dare." she replied.

"Okay, I dare you to... kiss Freddie," she said with a smirk.

"WHAT NO WAY, I'M NOT GOING TO KISS THE DORK AGAIN. ONCE WAS BAD ENOUGH," she screamed back angrily.

"HEY, YOU SAID IT WAS NICE," Freddie screamed back at her.

"WELL, I LIED."

"NO YOU DIDN'T YOUR LYING NOW."

"AM NOT."

"ARE TOO."

"NO, I'M NOT."

"YES YOU ARE, ADMIT IT, YOU LIKED IT."

"I CAN'T ADMIT ANYTHING IT I' TELLING THE TRUTH."

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO, TWO FIGHTS IN TWO MINUETS ARE YOU TRYING TO BREAK YOU RECORD OR SOMETHING," Carly cut in again.

"No, but I didn't like it," Sam said.

"Yes you did," Freddie muttered.

"What was that dork," she said starting to stand up.

"He didn't say anything," Carly said quickly trying to prevent yet another fight.

"That's right he didn't say anything," Sam said sitting back down, and glaring at him.

"Alright, I'll pick a different dare. I dare you to... go write the name of the person that you like on the bathroom wall," Carly said.

"Okay, but neither of you can look at what is says," Sam said getting out a sharpie.

"Okay," Carly replied.

Freddie just sat there with a blank expression not saying anything.

"Got it, Benson."

"Why would I go into the girls bathroom," he asked breaking out of the trace that he was in.

"To see what I wrote," She said still glaring at him.

"Don't worry about it, I would never go in there."

"Good," she said before walking off.

(Inside that bathroom)

Sam walked in to the second stall and wrote "I (heart) Freddie Benson" then walked out, and headed back to the cafeteria.

"Now I get to dare Fred-dora," she said as she walked up to them.

"Alright, but first what the heck is that name supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Well, you have a big head like Dora the Explorer. Now,truth or dare."

"Whatever. Truth."

"Okay. What did you think of me the first time you saw me?"

"Um... Do I have to say?" he replied hesitantly.

"Yes."

"Na, I'm good."

"You have to."

"Ugh fine. I thought... 'What a pretty girl'," he said looking away.

"Awe, Now you ask me" Carly said excitedly.

"Okay, truth of dare?" he replied.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me," he said smirking.

"Pass," she said immediately.

"You can't pass."

"Yes I can, every one gets one pass. Sam took hers, now I'm taking mine."

"Fine, I didn't think it would work anyway, but it was worth a shot. I dare you to go break into Ms. Briggs' room and write something mean on the board."

"Okay," she said before standing up and walking away.

Carly gets to Ms. Briggs' room and the door is unlocked, so she walks in and writes "Ms. Briggs sucks at playing bag pipes" and walks back to Sam and Freddie.

"I'm tired lets go to sleep, we can go lay down on the mats in the gym," Carly said when she got back.

"Okay, I'm always up for sleep," Sam said as she stood up and followed Carly to the gym.

"Yeah we've noticed," Freddie said before he stood up and followed them.

(In the gym)

They got out the big mat and laid down. Carly on the right, Sam in the middle, and Freddie on the left.

"Why am I on the end?" Freddie blurted out.

"Because if you're by Carly you might try something," Sam said smugly.

"I would not."

"Would too."

"Shut up and go to sleep you two," Carly had to cut in yet again.

They laid there quiet for about five minuets until Freddie sat up and said "I'm going to the bathroom," stood up, and walked away.

He walked into the girls room where Sam had written who she liked, and into the first stall, looked from top to bottom trying to find what Sam had written but couldn't find it, so he proceeded to the second stall. He looked from the top down until he saw in Sam's hand writing "I (heart) Freddie Benson." He then walked out of the bathroom and back into the gym with a smirk on his face. He laid down next to Sam, who was still awake, and whispered in to her ear"Saw what you wrote" the rolled over to face away from her.

She quickly sat up and shouted "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T"

"What is going on?" Carly asked being woken up out of a sound sleep.

"FREDDIE WENT AND LOOKED AT WHAT I WROTE ON THE BATHROOM WALL," Sam said still screaming, and glaring at him.

"Why did you do that," Carly asked looking at him.

"I wanted to know, and might I say, great choice," he said with a smirk on his face.

Sam punched him in that arm and stormed out.

"How could you, we promised that we wouldn't," Carly said with a surprised look on her face.

"Well, I wanted to know how she treats the people that she likes."

"Why," she replied displeased with his answer.

"Why what?"

"That's no reason to do that to her."

"It's not the the world is coming to an end because I know she likes me."

"WHAT," she said not realizing that Sam liked him

"What."

"SAM LIKES YOU."

"Well, that's what is says on the bathroom wall."

"Are you sure that's what she wrote?"

"Pretty darn, she has very distinctive hand writing."

"Yeah, I guess," she said looking down with a gloomy look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. So, what are you going to do about Sam?"

"I think I'll go talk to her," he said before getting up.

He walked out of the gym and down the hall looking for her, but couldn't find her. Then he walked up stairs and continued walking down the hall until he saw her sitting by the water fountain banging her head against it.

"Why are you hitting you head?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Because," she said as she scooted away.

"Because why? He questioned as he scooted closer to her.

"None of your business," she snapped at back.

"Please tell me."

" No," she said sternly.

"Oh, come on you on you want to."

"Not really, I just want to be alone."

"No one wants to be alone."  
"I do."

"No, I know for a fact your longing for a boyfriend," he said trying to look into her eyes.

"Not what I meant," she said glancing over at him.

"I know, but I think we need to talk."

"About what, how your a liar?"

"No, about what you wrote."

"You mean the thing that I wrote that you weren't supposed to see?"

"Um, yeah that thing."

"Must we?"

"I think so," he said starting to scoot closer again.

"Or I could just punch you," she said in a more serious tone.

"Yes, you could, but then you would never hear what I have to say," he said stopping scooting, about two inches away from her.

"And what do you HAVE to say? Unless it's an apology then I don't want to hear it," she said noticing how close he had gotten.

"I am sorry, but that's not what I have to say."

"Then what do you have to say, and hurry up before I hurt you. You get ten seconds."

"Alright, that's fare," he agreed.

"Ten," she started counting down.

"Sam I... I don't know how to say this."  
"You better hurry you only have seven seconds left."

"Well I... I... I... Li.." he started.

"Times up," she said before tackling him.

"I was in the middle of a sentence!" he said after they landed.

"Your time was up," she said innocently.

He rolled over so that he was on top and said "Now that I have you pinned may I finish?"

"After you tell me when the heck you got so strong," she replied in shock.

"Didn't I tell you, after I pinned Carly down when she was trying to figure out if we kissed or not, I started to work out to see if I could pin you down. I guess it worked. Now I was in the middle of a sentence, but I think actions are better then words," he said before kissing her.

Sam laid there in shock kissing him back, for about 30 seconds until he came up and said" You get what I was saying."

"No I think I need a little bit more," he replied before grabbing his shirt and bringing him back down for another kiss.

They continued laying on the ground kissing until Carly walked up saying" What is taking you t..." she was cut off by the sight of them laying on the ground.

They both looked up, and got up as soon as they saw her.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked once they were on their feet.

"No, I was just telling Sam how I... feel about her," Freddie said unable to take his eyes off of her.

"Uh, yeah. And I was just telling him that my feelings are much more then just writing on the wall," Sam added.

"So are you to together now then?" Carly asked anxiously.

"I don't know," Freddie said while grabbing Sam's hand and walking away. Leaving Carly standing there in the hall way all by herself.

"_I guess I'll leave them alone_." Carly thought to herself.

She walked back down stairs and went over to a window to stare out at the stars when she noticed that is was unlocked. She quickly ran to find Sam and Freddie to tell them that they could leave now. She found them in the gym laying on the mat holding hands. "_Awe that's so cute_," she thought before bothering them.

"Hey, guys I found an unlocked window, we can get out of here."

"Really," Sam said sitting up.

"Yeah, come on," Carly said gesturing toward the door.

"Cool," Freddie said getting up, and helping Sam up.

Sam and Freddie walked all the way back to the apartment building holding hands. As soon as they got up stairs Freddie asked "Hey, since my mom isn't home do you want to stay over?"

"Sure," Sam replied.

Carly over heard and asked "You guys aren't gonna... You know"

"NO OF COURSE NOT," Sam quickly replied.

"Good, just checking, because that would be really stupid."

"We know, we aren't idiots," Freddie said shocked that she would even ask.

"Night guys," Carly said as she opened the door to her apartment.

"Night Carls," Sam said.

"Night," Freddie said with a wave of his free hand.

"Now shall we," Freddie said while the door swung open.

"Of course."

They walked in and Freddie walked into the kitchen.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"You know it," she said turning on the TV.

"Why did I even ask?"

"No idea," she said walking into the kitchen.

"What do you want?"

"Got any meat?"

"No, I don't think so," he said looking in the refrigerator.

"Found some," she said looking at him.

"Where?" he asked not realizing what she meant.

"Right here," she said before kissing him.

**YET ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

I hope you liked it PLEASE REVIEW, good comments or bad I can handle it I'm old enough to handle a few bad comments.

I also wanted to say that once I post a story it is FINISHED they wont be continued, I write until they are together, and not much past that. So, to all of those people that have subscribed to other stories and are waiting for them to be finished, sorry to tell ya but they are done. Unless someone emails me and tells me that one of them doesn't seem finished yet, and thinks I should take it further I will not be writing anymore on them. But, please subscribe to ME and not a single story, and favorite them.

Once again PLEASE REVIEW, I've seen the amount of people that have read each story and sadly most people don't review :( so please review or I might just start making the authors notes longer then they already are just because I'm bored, and no one wants to read long authors not.

REVIEW

NOW

STOP

READING

AUTHORS

NOTES

AND

CLICK

THE

REVIEW

BUTTON

Okay, I'll stop now sense I'm rambling again.


End file.
